gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA Vice City
This is a list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Story Missions Introduction * Introduction: Make a deal with Victor Vance. Sonny Forelli * An Old Friend: Call Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg * The Party: Collect information about the ambushed drug deal. * Back Alley Brawl: Kill Leo Teal. * Jury Fury: Intimidate two juries. * Riot: Cause a riot to bankrupt a delivery company. Avery Carrington * Four Iron: Kill Avery's rival. * Demolition Man: Blow up a building using an RC Helicopter. Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine: Kill Gonzales. * Mall Shootout: Obtain military technology from Pierre La Ponce and then kill him. * Guardian Angels: Protect Ricardo Diaz during a drug deal and bring his money back. Ricardo Diaz * The Chase: Chase a thief to his hideout. * Phnom Penh '86: Kill the thief and his associates while flying in a helicopter. * The Fastest Boat: Steal a speedboat from the Boatyard. * Supply & Demand: Buy a drug shipment before other people do. Avery Carrington * Two Bit Hit: Start a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians. Juan Cortez * Sir, Yes Sir!: High-jack a Rhino and deliver it to the lock-up. Kent Paul * Death Row: Save Lance Vance from Ricardo Diaz's goons. Tommy Vercetti * Rub Out: Kill Ricardo Diaz. Juan Cortez * All Hands On Deck: Help Juan Cortez escape the French FBI. Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge: Complete a boat race. * Cannon Fodder: Steal a drug shipment. * Naval Engagement: Ambush a drug deal between the Sharks and the Haitians. Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Pick up a stage of "juju". * Bombs Away!: Drop bombs on Cuban drug dealers. * Dirty Lickin's: Snipe dead some Cuban gang members. Umberto Robina * Trojan Voodoo: Blow up a drug plant. Love Fist * Love Juice: Buy drugs and bring Mercedes Cortez to Love Fist's studio. * Psycho Killer: Kill a psychopath. Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel: Complete a bike race. * Messing with the Man: Cause a rampage. * Hog Tied: Steal back an Angel motorbike. Love Fist * Publicity Tour: Drive around in a limo while Love Fist defuses a bomb inside it. Tommy Vercetti * Shakedown: Intimidate shops into paying protection money. * Bar Brawl: Eliminate your competition in racketeering. * Cop Land: Blow up a store in the mall while posing as a cop. Print Works * Cap the Collector: Kill the collectors taxing your businesses. Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close…: Kill Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli. Asset Missions Note: Of all the assets to purchase (excluding Phil Cassidy), it is necessary to buy the Print Works along with 6 other assets and finish their missions to complete the story missions. Boatyard *Checkpoint Charlie: 'Re-cover a drug shipment drop down the ocean. 'Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Distribute drugs covered as ice cream around the city. After 50 sold, the mission is completed. Pole Position Club * Take some rest inside the "dance room". After $300 spend, the mission is completed. Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Steal cars to complete the list. InterGlobal Film Studio * Recruitment Drive: Hire Candy Suxxx and Mercedes Cortez. * Dildo Dodo: Drop fliers from a Skimmer plane. * Martha's Mug Shot: Get incriminating pictures of Alex Shrub. * G-Spotlight: Make a huge publicity stunt to re-arrange a set of spotlights. Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Deliver a customer to the airport. * Friendly Rivalry: Destroy three rival cabs. * Cabmaggedon: Survive a reliatation attack of rival cabs. Print Works * Spilling The Beans: Extract information from the head of the Vice City Triads. * Hit The Courier: Kill the courier and steal the counterfeit plates. Malibu Club * No Escape?: Break Cam Jones out of jail. * The Shootist: Beat Phil Cassidy in a shooting contest. * The Driver: Beat Hilary King in a street race. * The Job: Rob the bank. Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner: Kill the gun runner Pedro Garcia and collect weapons for Phil. * Boomshine Saigon: Drive Phil Cassidy to a surgeon. Street Races * Terminal Velocity: Win a race in Escobar International Airport. * Ocean Drive: Win a race in Ocean Beach. * Border Run: Win a race in Little Haiti and Little Havana. * Capital Cruise: Win a race in Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point. * Tour!: Win a race in Washington Beach and Vice Point. * V.C. Endurance: Win a race across all of Vice City. Pay Phone Missions 'Mr. Black ' * Road Kill: Kill Carl Pearson. * Waste the Wife: Kill Mrs. Dawson. * Autocide: Kill Mike Griffin, Dick Tanner, Franco Carter, Marcus Hammond, Nick Kong and Charlie Dilson. * Check Out At The Check In: Kill a businessman and deliver a briefcase he's carrying to the Downtown Ammu-Nation. * Loose Ends: Wreck a deal between the Sharks and the FBI. Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions * Hotring: Win a car race. * Bloodring: Win a demolition derby. * Dirtring: Win a bike obstacle course. Sparrow Missions *Complete all four Chopper Checkpoints Off-Road Missions * PCJ Playground: Pass through 24 checkpoints in Ocean Beach alleys using a PCJ-600 * Cone Crazy: Pass through five checkpoints on the top of Washington Beach multistory carpark without hitting any traffic cones. * Trial By Dirt: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Sanchez. * Test Track: Pass through the checkpoints two times with a Landstalker. Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions * RC Bandit Race: Win an RC Car race. * RC Baron Race: Win an RC Plane race. * RC Raider Pickup: Recover checkpoints with an RC Copter. Other Missions * Shooting Range: Get a score of at least 45 points in the shooting range challenge. es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Миссии в GTA Vice City pt:Missões do GTA Vice City Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City